


In the Cold

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Romance by hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The resistance didn't come to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Cold

When he got to her. She was unconscious, her skin paler than he'd ever seen it, and he knew she'd die if he didn't do something.

He knelt beside her and took off his cloak. Wrapping her in it, he lifted her slender body into his arms.

As soon as she felt him pick her up she began to shiver and opened her eyes.

"Why? I thought-"

He frowned beneath his helmet.

"What did you think? That I would let you run from me? That I would let you die?" He snapped, as he carried her to his shuttle.

She didn't answer him, she was shivering harder now, and he felt her presence dim further. She was losing consciousness!

"Rey! Don't fall asleep! Stay with me." He commanded sharply.

She opened her eyes again.

"I'm trying." She said in a small, soft voice.

Once he got her into the shuttle and to his personal quarters, he set her down beside the bed.

"Rey, you have hypothermia. I have remove your clothing, it's wet and it will keep you from warming up."

Her eyes widened. But she was to far gone to respond much.

He made his way to the closet and pulled out three large blankets. He set them on the bed before gently pulling off her clothing, trying not to look at her.

Once she was undressed, he carefully set her on his bed. Then he removed his helmet, gloves, boots, surcoat and tunic. He lay down beside her, and pulled her into his arms, covering them both with the blankets.

The only thing between them were the pants he wore. He tried to put that fact out of his mind as he used the force to vibrate the molecules in her blood and tissues, focusing on raising her core temperature and slowly warming her from the inside.

It took a great amount of control, and patience. If he did this too aggressively, too quickly, or too long, he would certainly kill her. But if he didn't do something she'd die anyway. In the end he managed it, and after half an hour, he was pleased to see the color return to her face. As her body temperature finally reached 98.6 she fell asleep.

A moment later he fell asleep as well, exhausted from his unconventional use of the force.

~~~~~

Hours later she woke up, mortified and scared. She tried to ease out of his embrace, only to wake him.

"Don't. You. Dare." He hissed.

She gasped, trying to pull away. He was having none of that.

"Lay still! You almost died you foolish girl!" He snapped, tightening his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

She calmed hearing that, despite his sharp tone. His words reminded her of the situation. He wasn't trying to hurt or take advantage of her, he'd just saved her life!

He felt her calm down and relaxed, running his fingers through her soft hair.

"Why did you run?" He asked softly, cradling her against him.

She looked away for a moment.

"I- I was scared, I didn't know what would happen if I stayed." She confessed.

He sighed, annoyed. "Rey, running was the worst thing you could have done."

Suddenly her eyes widened. "Finn! Oh gods, did you- did you kill him?!"

He rolled his eyes at that. "No, I mean to capture him. He will follow soon enough."

To his surprise she reached over and kissed him. It was brief, but sweet and tantalizing.

"Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away, clutching the blankets to her chest, and flushing in embarrassment.

He gave her a heated look and pulled her back into his arms, kissing her possessively. He wanted her, so badly.

She moaned softly and kissed him back as he deepened the kiss and pressed her back onto the bed.

 _Oh gods, I- I want him. But I can't-_ Then she felt his hands move from her waist to her hips. She gasped into his mouth.

He slid one of his hands upwards, cupping one of her breasts.

Then suddenly, he was on top of her, his weight pressing her into the mattress. He kissed her, gently at first, then more and more passionately.

He began kissing her neck and gently fondling her breasts.

She groaned, spreading her legs as she felt him touching her everywhere.

He reached down and began to stroke between her legs, making her spread them wider. After a few moments she came, writhing and bucking beneath him.

He undid his pants and took himself out, letting her feel his hard shaft pressed against the inside of her thigh for a moment before sheathing himself inside her.

She cried out as his hard shaft pushed up into her, tearing her maidenhead. It hurt, but then he stilled, and kissed her tenderly. After a moment the pain passed.

He gently stroked her cheek, and began to thrust, claiming her for his own.

She moaned, feeling his hard shaft fucking her, claiming her. She came hard, spasming around him, triggering his release. She wrapped her long legs around his hips as he came deep inside her.

He rolled them onto their sides and kissed her. When they pulled away for air she yawned softly, covering her mouth with a delicate hand.

He kissed her cheek and gently tucked her into his side, draping the blankets over them to keep her warm.

She feel asleep listening to his heartbeat, feeling strangely safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe


End file.
